empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Editing
} | 0 | Category:Source Unknown }} } | 0 | Category:Unbuildable Unit }} |Gold}}|-1||Category:Golden Unit}} |Platinum}}|-1||Category:Platinum Unit}} |Elite}}|-1||Category:Elite Unit}} }}} |titlestyle = font-size:10pt |above = |abovestyle = color: #000000; |imagestyle = background:#474646; border: 2px solid black; |captionstyle = |image = }}}.png| | Upload }} |caption = |image2 = |caption2 = |headerstyle = background:#363535; border: 1px solid black; |labelstyle = background:#474646; text-align:right; border: 1px solid black; |datastyle = background:#474646; border: 1px solid black; |header1 = Information |label1 = |data1 = |header2 = |label2 = Available |data2 = } |header3 = |label3 = Level |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Zlevel |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Neighbors Required |data5 = }}} |header6 = |label6 = Unlock For |data6 = }}} | }}} Category:EP Purchase Unit | }} |header7 = |label7 = Limit |data7 = } |header8 = |label8 = Health |data8 = } |header9 = |label9 = Tier Class |data9 = } | 1=Tier 1 Unit Category:Tier 1 Unit | 2=Tier 2 Unit Category:Tier 2 Unit | 3=Tier 3 Unit Category:Tier 3 Unit | 4=Tier 4 Unit Category:Tier 4 Unit | 5=Tier 5 Unit Category:Tier 5 Unit | 6=Tier 6 Unit Category:Tier 6 Unit | 7=Tier 7 Unit Category:Tier 7 Unit | 8=Tier 8 Unit Category:Tier 8 Unit }} |header10 = |label10 = Class |data10 = } | Tank= Category:Tank Class | Gunboat= Category:Gunboat Class | Soldiers= Category:Soldiers Class | Artillery= Category:Artillery Class | Bomber= Category:Bomber Class | Airship= Category:Airship Class | Fighter= Category:Fighter Class | Battleship= Category:Battleship Class | Carrier= Category:Carrier Class | Support= Category:Support Class }} |header11 = |label11 = Good against |data11 = }| }|Soldiers|link=Artillerylink=Carrierlink=Airship| }|Artillery|link=Tanklink=Battleshiplink=Bomber| }|Tank|link=Soldierslink=Gunboatlink=Fighter | }|Gunboat|link=Soldierslink=Carrierlink=Bomber| }|Carrier|link=Artillerylink=Battleshiplink=Airship| }|Battleship|link=Tanklink=Gunboatlink=Fighter| }|Fighter|link=Artillerylink=Carrierlink=Airship| }|Airship|link=Tanklink=Gunboatlink=Bomber| }|Bomber|link=Soldierslink=Battleshiplink=Fighter|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|}} |header12 = |label12 = Ability |data12 = }| }|}} |header13 = |label13 = Size |data13 = }| }|Bomber|Fighter|Airship = 2x2|Soldiers|Artillery|Tank = 1x1|Gunboat|Battleship|Carrier = 2x3|Support = }| Experimental Barracks = 1x1| Experimental Hangar = 2x2|2x3}}}}|}} |header14 = |label14 = Defense Area |data14 = }|Bomber|Fighter|Airship = 4x4|Soldiers|Artillery|Tank = 3x3|Gunboat|Carrier|Battleship = 8x9| Support = }|Experimental Hangar = 4x4| Experimental Barracks = 3x3| Experimental Shipyard = 8x9|}} |}} |header15 = |label15 = Build Time |data15 = } |header16 |label16 = Source |data16 = } | Barracks=Barracks Category:Barracks I | Barracks II=Barracks II Category:Barracks II | Barracks III=Barracks III Category:Barracks III | Shipyard=Shipyard Category:Shipyard I | Shipyard II=Shipyard II Category:Shipyard II | Shipyard III=Shipyard III Category:Shipyard III | Hangar=Hangar Category:Hangar I | Hangar II=Hangar II Category:Hangar II | Hangar III=Hangar III Category:Hangar III | Experimental Barracks=Experimental Barracks Category:Experimental Barracks | Experimental Shipyard=Experimental Shipyard Category:Experimental Shipyard | Experimental Hangar=Experimental Hangar Category:Experimental Hangar | RewardVille=RewardVille Category:RewardVille | Charity Events=Charity Item Category:Charity Item | Bonus Packs=Bonus Packs Category:EP Purchase Unit | Mastery Exchange=Mastery Exchange Category:Mastery Exchange | Barracks IV=Barracks IV Category:Barracks IV | Shipyard IV=Shipyard IV Category:Shipyard IV | Hangar IV=Hangar IV Category:Hangar IV | Titan Lab=Titan Lab Category:Titan Lab | }|[[ }]]|}}}} |header17 = |label17 = Upgrade at |data17 = }|| }| }|Fighter|Air Force Research Lab| }|Bomber|Air Force Research Lab| }|Airship|Air Force Research Lab| }|Soldiers|Army Research Lab| }|Artillery|Army Research Lab| }|Tank|Army Research Lab| }|Battleship|Navy Research Lab| }|Carrier|Navy Research Lab| }|Gunboat|Navy Research Lab|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|}}}} |header18 = } } } } } } } } } } } } }|General Costs}} |label18 = |data18 = |header19 = |label19 = Coins |data19 = }}} |header21 = |label21 = zCoins |data21 = }}} |header22 = |label22 = Empire Points |data22 = }}} |header23 = |label23 = Mastery Tokens |data23 = }}} |header24 = |label24 = Oil Needed |data24 = }}} |header25 = |label25 = Wood Needed |data25 = }}} |header26 = |label26 = Titan Plates Needed |data26 = }}} |header27 = } } } } }| }}} |header2 = |label2 = Copper Needed |data2 = }}} |header3 = |label3 = Gold Needed |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Iron Needed |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Uranium Needed |data5 = }}} |belowstyle = |below = }} - C= }}} |header2 = |label2 = Copper Needed |data2 = }}} |header3 = |label3 = Gold Needed |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Iron Needed |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Uranium Needed |data5 = }}} |belowstyle = |below = }} - G= }}} |header2 = |label2 = Copper Needed |data2 = }}} |header3 = |label3 = Gold Needed |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Iron Needed |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Uranium Needed |data5 = }}} |belowstyle = |below = }} - I= }}} |header2 = |label2 = Copper Needed |data2 = }}} |header3 = |label3 = Gold Needed |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Iron Needed |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Uranium Needed |data5 = }}} |belowstyle = |below = }} - U= }}} |header2 = |label2 = Copper Needed |data2 = }}} |header3 = |label3 = Gold Needed |data3 = }}} |header4 = |label4 = Iron Needed |data4 = }}} |header5 = |label5 = Uranium Needed |data5 = }}} |belowstyle = |below = }} }} }} |label27 = |data27 = |header28 = |label28 = Market Price |data28 = }}} |header29 = |label29 = Sell for |data29 = }}} |header33 = } }|Parts Needed for Upgrades}} |label33 = |data33 = |label34 = } }| }| }||Text Only}}|}} |data34 = }| }| }}}|}} |label35 = } }| }| }||Text Only}}|}} |data35 = }| }| }}}|}} |label36 = } }| }| }||Text Only}}|}} |data36 = }| }| }}}|}} |label37 = } }| }| }||Text Only}}|}} |data37 = }| }| }}}|}} |header38 = }||Upgraded Information}} |label38 = |data38 = |header39 = |label39 = Health |data39 = }|| }}} |header40 = |label40 = Costs |data40 = }|| } } } } } } } } }| }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}} }| }|R}}/4*3}}}}}}}}}} |header41 = |label41 = Build Time |data41 = }|| }}} |header42 = |titlestyle = font-size:10pt |above = |abovestyle = color: #000000; |headerstyle = background:#363535; border: 1px solid black; |labelstyle = background:#474646; text-align:right; border: 1px solid black; |datastyle = background:#474646; border: 1px solid black; |header1 = |label1 = |data1 = |header2 = |label2 = |data2 = |belowstyle = |below = }} |label42 = |data42 = }} Use the following code: Image is optional, by default the pagename will be used as imagename. Templates